


Do not get distracted [ART]

by Nerina80, RomanceLou



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerina80/pseuds/Nerina80, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceLou/pseuds/RomanceLou
Summary: "Keep it up, Credence", he whispers. "Very well. Don’t get distracted."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do not get distracted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680417) by [RomanceLou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceLou/pseuds/RomanceLou). 




End file.
